Bekas Luka
by I. Sunshine
Summary: Jika memang ini bekas luka, tidak masalah menjadi begini. For #ValentineFI2020 event.


**Disclaimer : Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi **

**.**

For #ValentineFI2020 event

**.**

**Bekas Luka**

**I. Sunshine**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Tsukishima Kei bergumam teredam di bawah bantal, bunyi bel berasal dari pintu depan yang dikira akan berhenti setelah beberapa kali diabaikan nyatanya tidak juga menyerah hingga memekakkan telinga. Pada akhirnya tetap Tsukishima yang kalah, menggeram mahasiswa terbaik di sebuah universitas yang berada di Perfektur Miyagi tersebut bangun dari tempat tidur. Setengah mengantuk tangan meraba meja belajar mengambil kaca mata, lalu beralih meraih sweter yang tersampir di sandaran kursi.

Keluhan lain menyusul saat langkah kaki nyaris tersandung menuju pintu depan, menggerutu kesal Tsukishima mempercepat memasang sweter untuk tampilan lebih sopan. Beberapa kali tangannya tersangkut karena minim penerangan, serta gips yang membalut pergelangan tangan kiri belum berada pada jadwal untuk dilepas membuat pergerakan sedikit terhambat. Sayang pelaku penekan bel tidak berkompromi mengambil jeda, malah lebih riuh mencampur bunyi dengan ketukan kuat. Tampaknya orang itu tengah dilanda kepanikan hingga lupa bahwa Tsukishima membutuhkan waktu ekstra untuk mencapai pintu.

Merengut Tuskishima memutar kunci, tidak terkejut menemukan orang itu sebagai tersangka utama setelah pintu dibuka.

"Apa sih?"

Yachi Hitoka, mahasiswi jurusan seni desain berdiri canggung di depan pintu. Ini bukan pertama kali gadis itu melakukan hal serupa, tetapi kebiasaan memencet bel berulang setelah tiga kali ditekan tidak ada respons belum bisa hilang. Tangan yang masih menempel di tombol bel cepat ditarik bersembunyi ke belakang punggung. Tawa kikuk menghiasi bibir ketika gadis yang memiliki selisih tinggi badan yang cukup jauh dengan Tsukishima tersebut masuk ke dalam tanpa dipersilahkan.

Hanya dibutuhkan dua atau tiga langkah menaruh barang bawaan di atas meja mengingat luas kamar apartemen dapat dikategorikan dalam ukuran kecil. Kamar seukuran sekian meter itu padat dipenuhi banyak buku khas mahasiswa jurusan seni budaya tanpa menyisakan ruang untuk menempatkan lemari pendingin tempat menyimpan makanan. Itu adalah salah satu alasan Yachi setiap hari berkunjung.

Sejak mengantar Tsukishima beberapa hari lalu dari rumah sakit, Yachi khawatir pemuda itu akan kesulitan merawat diri karena tangan yang cedera. Ada banyak perasaan mengganjal hingga beberapa kali Yachi memuntahkan isi perut sebelum berangkat menuju rutinitas ke apartemen Tsukishima. Namun, Yachi mengonsumsi semua kecemasannya seperti menelan pil pahit. Entah akan menjadi racun atau obat keputusan yang diambil, tidak ada guna banyak pertimbangan ketika hati masih terus dihantui gelisah.

Tsukishima mengawasi ketika Yachi mulai menyusun berbagai jenis makanan di meja. Percuma menolak. Hari pertama Tsukishima sudah mengusirnya, tetapi berakhir dengan penyesalan karena menemukan gadis itu duduk menunggu dibukakan pintu hingga tengah malam. Jenis semangat yang berhasil membuat dahi mengernyit ingin memuji atau mencemooh. Terkadang gadis yang begitu kikuk bisa berubah menjadi keras kepala ketika memiliki tekad.

'_Tsukki, Yachi Hitoka adalah gadis yang manis bukan?'_

Iris coklat sewarna kayu lekas berpaling, membisu menatap tirai lalu bergerak menghampiri begitu sadar penyebab penerangan ruangan begitu remang. Tirai tersibak, membuka sedikit jendela agar memberi celah pertukaran udara. Tsukishima menghirup aroma pagi perlahan. Sendai adalah kota yang memiliki populasi pepohonan terbanyak di Perfektur Miyagi, udara pagi dari tumbuhan adalah solusi tepat untuk membantu menormalkan kembali jalur peredaran darah yang sempat memacu laju jantung.

Diam-diam sudut mata melirik Yachi. Gadis itu fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakan. Telinga serta ujung hidung sedikit memerah memberi spekulasi lantaran karena cuaca dingin di bulan Februari atau karena menahan malu terjebak bersama seorang laki-laki di apartemen yang sempit. Tsukishima tahu sejak sekolah menengah Yachi adalah tipe pemalu ketika bergaul dengan lawan jenis. Mereka tidak pernah bertukar kata meskipun sama-sama bersekolah di SMA Karasuno dan juga universitas yang sama di Sendai. Pertama kali adalah beberapa hari lalu, usia interaksi yang belum mencapai hitungan bulan. Pasti sulit memaksakan diri datang berkunjung setiap hari.

'_Maaf, Tsukki. Aku sudah mengganggumu. Ternyata Yachi menyukai orang lain.'_

Sebelah tangan yang tidak cedera bertumpu pada kursi meja belajar, Tsukishima membungkuk ketika ponsel di meja bercahaya disertai getaran menampilkan pesan masuk.

Ah, sial baginya karena mengetahui tanggal hari ini dari pemberitahuan di ponsel. Tanpa sadar tangan mencengkeram, beberapa detik pertahanan emosi goyah. Memacu kembali denyut jantung yang sudah sempat menormal.

Mata beriris coklat kayu mengembalikan tatapan ke jendela. Napas berembus berat, seakan setiap tarikan udara adalah upaya pengurang beban. Kosong pandangan menerawang cakrawala. Sesuai dugaan, Tsukishima masih mengingat semua. Sekeras apa pun usaha, kecerdasan yang menjadikannya mahasiswa terbaik dapat memutar semua dialog masa lalu dengan jelas.

"Tanggal hari ini." Tsukishima menjeda tanpa lepas dari menatap langit luar, mengeluarkan percampuran suara serat menghambat pernapasan.

Kegiatan Yachi terhenti. Gadis itu tidak berpaling dari pekerjaan, tetapi tidak pula menoleh pada Tsukishima. Namun, gadis itu menaruh perhatian penuh. Seluruh indra pendengarannya tercurah pada apa yang akan dikatakan.

"Sekarang hari kasih sayang bukan? Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kau sukai, tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang."

Yachi menggantung jawaban. Setelah nyaris mengepal, terkontrol tangan bergerak memilih kembali pada kesibukan ketimbang memberi penjelasan. Dia bukan apatis, tetapi Yachi memang tidak memiliki jawaban untuk diberi.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak nyaman melihatmu hari ini."

Semua amarah selalu memiliki kapasitas maksimal. Karena Yachi Hitoka adalah manusia normal, begitu pula Tsukishima Kei. Berbagai untaian penolakan mencipta sesak yang menumpuk. Tidak mungkin semuanya diredam, pasti ada celah retakan kecil pada setiap pembungkus emosi. Selama lima tahun waktu bergerak, mereka berdua melalui skema berulang terjebak dalam jerat perasaan sentimental khusus hari ini.

14 Februari.

Orang-orang menyebut tanggal hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang. Waktu yang tepat untuk berlomba-lomba memanfaatkan tradisi yang kerap diperingati setiap tahun untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Namun, bagi Tsukishima dan Yachi tentu memiliki arti berbeda.

"Kenapa?"

Tsukishima membisu. Miskin suara hingga tidak ada yang keluar. Terlalu pahit mengucap, tetapi masih begitu perih untuk dianggap mati rasa. Pada akhirnya hanya Yachi yang menyuarakan ketakutan yang terselubung. Gadis itu menunduk menatap jari-jari tangan. Pemanas Tsukishima berfungsi dengan baik, tetapi jemari malah kian mendingin.

"Karena hari ini," Yachi menarik napas, menelan ludah susah payah melanjutkan berbisik, "peringatan kematian Yamaguchi?"

Dingin menular. Penyebutan nama lain di tengah percakapan membuat Tsukishima terdiam cukup lama. Tidak ada suara selain bunyi detak jarum jam di dinding. Tiga menit tanpa dialog memelintir perut terasa seperti akan memuntahkan cairan asam. Kalau mampu berteriak, mungkin akan dilakukan. Namun, Tsukishima adalah orang yang percaya pada logika. Melampiaskan emosi tidak akan menyembuhkan luka. Terbawa perasaan hanya memperbesar derita. Kenyataan tidak akan berubah seperti cerita ajaib pembalik waktu.

Yamaguchi adalah sahabat Tsukishima sejak sekolah dasar, menyukai Yachi Hitoka dari awal tahun pertama sekolah menengah. Itu fakta. Lalu, lima tahun silam di hari kasih sayang terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas melibatkan sahabatnya. Tidak bisa terbantah, Yamaguchi Tadashi telah meninggal.

Sesak tidak kunjung reda. Segala upaya sudah dicoba, tetapi hati tidak searah dengan logika. Mendengus Tsukishima mengambil ponsel dan memasukkannya ke saku celana. Langkah kaki bergerak menuju pintu tanpa mempermasalahkan wajah bangun tidur yang belum membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi.

"Aku akan jalan-jalan di luar."

Untuk pertama kali, Tsukishima takut terhanyut pada emosi. Pilihan terbaik adalah menghindar. Namun, seakan-akan pilihan pengecutnya juga tidak dibenarkan. Tangan yang memegang gagang pintu terhenti, tegang punggung tidak kuasa berbalik. Ujung sweter tertarik, Yachi berdiri di belakang menggenggam erat menahan pelarian Tsukishima.

Napas terputus-putus berkat serangan panik, lalu detik berikutnya bercampur dengan suara terisak berkata, "Apakah kau membenciku?"

Tsukishima tidak bergerak, wajah yang masih begitu kaku menunduk menatap acak berdampak menemukan balutan gips di pergelangan tangan. Seketika warna muka bertambah muram. Pikiran dipenuhi lagi dengan fakta, berputar-putar saling kejar meminta perhatian. Alasan kenapa kepergian Yamaguchi teramat berat, kemudian ada lagi alasan dari mana cedera pada tangan diperoleh. Spekulasi yang menguat membaur memperlihatkan keterkaitan, menyeret hati menerima sensasi ditusuk.

"Aku tidak membencimu, jadi jangan menerobos lampu merah lagi."

Ya, Tsukishima sadar beberapa hari lalu ketika menyelamatkan Yachi yang nyaris tersambar kendaraan lalu-lalang bukan kecelakaan. Dia tidak ingin menerima tindakan tidak terduga Yachi berkaitan dengan sahabatnya, sebab itu dia berpura-pura tidak sadar. Melakukan berbagai penyangkalan, karena dia juga dihantui tekanan. Kehilangan Yamaguchi adalah fase terberat yang harus dilalui. Karena yang ditinggal harus tetap menjalani hidup, jadi kewarasan tidak boleh hilang kendali.

"Aku, membenci diriku sendiri." Aliran air mata deras membasahi pipi. Jantung berdenyut menyakitkan, menusuk ngilu mencekik. Tersendat napas larut dalam emosi. Penuh kesakitan, parau Yachi susah payah melanjutkan berkata, "Akan tetapi, aku sangat suka padamu. Suka, sangat suka."

Pengakuan Yachi seperti sambaran petir di pagi hari. Tanpa gejala atau peringatan, kejujuran yang terlontar menyengat dada. Kepala Tsukishima serasa hampir meledak. Kebingungan yang terlampau kentara tidak mempertemukan pada titik temu. Terlalu tidak adil diserang ketika tidak memiliki persiapan.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?"

Tsukishima tidak melontarkan pertanyaan untuk Yachi, dia hanya berbicara untuk diri sendiri. Monolog baku sebagai dampak hati yang bimbang terjebak dalam dua jenis perasaan. Dia masih berduka dengan kepergian Yamaguchi, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ada rahasia lain dipendam ingin disuarakan. Bahkan lebih dari lima tahun, batin kerap meraung meminta pembebasan.

Jadi, Yachi Hitoka menyukainya?

Praduga serupa pernah terlintas dalam benak lima tahun lalu. Namun, kepergian Yamaguchi membuat semua sirna. Seperti juga isi hati yang dikubur dalam, segalanya terlupakan. Tuskishima tidak berencana menggali kembali perasaan yang membawa kenangan pahit tentang Yamaguchi. Namun, bagaimana mungkin tetap berhati batu ketika realitas memberi bukti pengharapan masa lalu bukan perasaan sepihak?

Suara tangis Yachi masih membayangi di belakang punggung. Mengisi keheningan, berlomba dengan kecepatan angin yang bergerak mengisi ruangan.

Selembar daun hijau jatuh di atas meja, terbawa angin melewati celah jendela. Angin mempermainkan dengan membawa ke sana sini, menjadikan segala berubah tidak menentu. Ternyata, daun yang diberi kehidupan oleh pohon bisa pergi meninggalkan tempat asalnya. Begitu pula hati, memiliki sisi serakah mengharap cinta.

Bolehkah, untuk kali ini hati yang serakah itu juga meniru tindakan daun yang berhasil terbang bebas?

'_Maaf, Tsukki. Selama ini aku berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai Yachi lebih dulu. Kau harus memberitahu Yachi, karena sekarang hari kasih sayang.'_

Hingga kini, Tsukishima masih mengingat percakapan terakhir dengan Yamaguchi melalui telepon. Sahabatnya terdengar dilanda patah hati berat, tetapi terang nada suara tersirat pengharapan dari seorang sahabat yang ingin Tsukishima bahagia.

Yamaguchi Tadashi. Hal terbaik yang pernah Tsukishima Kei miliki. Selalu meminta maaf karena berpikir terus membuat Tsukishima kesal berulang kali. Seorang sahabat yang memiliki sifat pengertian, bahkan mungkin satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasia terbesar yang selalu di pendam di hati.

Semua tentang Yamaguchi selalu menjadi bagian darinya. Sedih dan senang, teruntai dalam satu memori kenangan. Dia tidak akan lupa Yamaguchi adalah penghubungnya. Jadi, kenapa masih meragu ketika Yamaguchi terang-terangan mengatakan ingin Tsukishima melanjutkan langkah?

Tangan Tsukishima melepaskan gagang pintu, memutar badan meraih tangan Yachi yang begitu dingin. Gadis itu masih menunduk menangis terbawa emosi, sepenuhnya tidak sadar bahwa warna suram berangsur sirna dari wajah yang menatapnya.

Pahit serta manis. Seperti bekas luka yang meninggalkan jejak, tetapi memiliki cerita untuk disebut sebagai sejarah. Tsukishima mengeratkan genggaman, berharap Yachi segera sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi penolakan untuknya. Yamaguchi yang sudah berada di tempat berbeda pasti akan sedih apabila tahu kedua orang yang disayangi masih menyimpan air mata. Sudah tiba saatnya kepergian memiliki cerita yang lebih indah dikenang daripada sekedar air mata yang tumpah.

Senyum dan air mata, hari ini adalah yang terakhir kali. Jika memang bekas luka, tidak masalah menjadi begini. Besok, lembaran baru akan dibuka. Memulai kasih yang tertunda. Jadi, hari ini Tsukishima ingin jujur pada perasaan sendiri. Seperti kata Yamaguchi, karena hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang.

.

.

**Bekas Luka**

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**Note; **

Hollaaa ... lagi-lagi fic spesial untuk event grup. Saya pokoknya ga bosan mempromosikan **Fanfiction Indonesia Group **karena banyak yang bisa didapat di FI Group. Jadi, jangan sungkan bergabung. Mau tanya-tanya info juga boleh. Yuk, capcus kunjungi **Fanfiction Indonesia Group **atau bisa juga mencari info dari founder super kece badai kita si om **FI. BijiBapakmu**

Kecup cinta, ditunggu kemunculannya!


End file.
